


101 Destiel One-Shots

by WritingBRB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Aroused Dean, Caring Castiel, Caring Dean, Castiel's Wings, Cold Castiel, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Smith - Freeform, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Injured Dean, Insecure Castiel, M/M, New Relationship, Nightmares, Oblivious Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Castiel, Scared Dean, Sexual Harassment, Taxi Driver Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBRB/pseuds/WritingBRB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13. Taxi - AU. Dean Smith is being forced to go on a date if he wants to keep his job, but Castiel, his taxi driver, is a lot more appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello precious darlings! So, I came across some prompt tables online and decided for every word on that table I would write a short destiel one shot about it (no more than 1,000 words). I am determined to reach 101 as sort of a challenge to myself, we'll see how it goes XD Expect a mixture of fluff and angst, some human and angel Cas, and some pre-established or only just blooming relationships. I will add to the tags as I go along and change the summary with each new word. So, I hope you enjoy :)

Castiel learnt everything he knows about humanity by observing the fascinating creatures from afar. It was only when he started spending more time on earth with Sam and Dean that he realised just how truly uneducated he was when it came to human customs despite his years of surveillance.

Although it was apparent that Dean didn't regard himself as much of a mentor Casitel insisted that he had learnt a lot from him. It was only when they finally entered a relationship that Dean seemed to accept the impact he had made on Castiel's already lengthy life. Castiel understood that Dean's self-esteem was not the best at times, so he endeavoured to make sure that his partner always felt appreciated and cared for.

When it came to relationships Castiel had learnt about sexual encounters by observing movies that Dean said he had to watch in private (like the one with the pizza man), but when it came to the issue of romance Castiel was still uncertain about many things. 

The new human wanted to show the world that he loved Dean Winchester, and it was whilst they were out walking one day looking for a place to eat that Castiel started to pick up on a few things, subtle gestures that people used to express their affection.

He and Dean were walking side by side, shoulders brushing occasionally. Dean was rambling on again about how Sam could possibly consider salads proper food and Castiel found himself zoning out as he observed the other couples on the street that day. 

He noted how most of them seemed to be clinging onto each other's hands. Was it because they were afraid the other would disappear? No, they looked content. Maybe it was just a sign of how they were linked together In love, bonded, and he and Dean did share a profound bond. 

Castiel looked down at Dean's hand which was swinging loosely by his side. Was he supposed to ask first or just make a grab for it? He looked around for guidance and spotted how one man and woman seemed to just link hands naturally without even looking at each other for assurance. Castiel gave a firm nod before looking back down and Dean's hand and hesitantly wrapping his fingers around the hunter's.

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed and snapped his hand away. 

Castiel stopped walking and looked at him startled before looking down at the pavement crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, Dean." He mumbled; he'd clearly misread something. 

"Hey, no..." Dean hurried to assure his partner, placing a gentle hand on Cas' back. "I would hold your hand, Cas, but they are freezing, man!" 

"Oh..." Castiel mused as he raised his hands and studied them deeply. 

He supposed they looked a little paler than usual and there was a slight shakiness too them; he realised he'd never felt the cold before. 

Dean took Cas' hands in his own distinctly warmer ones and brought them to his lips, kissing them softly and then caressing the palms with his thumbs. 

"That feels a little better" Castiel said with a whisper of a smile. 

"Yeah, well unfortunately it's not a real permanent solution." Dean said and he appeared to scour the street in search of something. "Got it, come on" he said triumphantly after spotting what he wanted. 

Castiel followed his partner across the street and found him entering a store where the window was lined with older gentleman's hats, canes and umbrellas with mahogany handles. The former angel frowned with confusion wondering what Dean could possibly be looking for in such a store. He followed the hunter inside and the elderly woman behind the counter greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hi, do you have any gloves for my frozen boyfriend over here?" Dean asked as he leaned casually on the counter. 

Castiel couldn't help but smile - he liked that Dean could proudly announce their relationship status to a stranger. 

"Why, I think I might have the perfect pair" the woman beamed and bustled off into the back.

Dean remained waiting at the counter whilst Castiel explored a little - human fashion was fascinating, but he was too use to his trench coat. 

The woman eventually returned and Castiel went to join them at the counter. She held out a pair of black leather gloves - Castiel thought they looked beautiful.

"Allow me" Dean smiled as he slipped each glove onto Cas' hands with the utmost care. "See they fit, well, like a glove!" He exclaimed with a trademark goofy grin, but then stopped when Cas just looked confused - he didn't get the expression.

"These are wonderful" Castiel proclaimed as he flexed his newly warmed fingers - such simple inventions and yet very effective. "But, erm..." He leaned in close so he assumed only Dean could hear him. "They are very expensive." 

"Not a problem. You deserve the best." Dean assured him as he handed over the right amount of cash to the woman.

Castiel positively beamed and planted a kiss on his lover's cheek. This was the first gift Dean had gotten him (other than the gift that already was their relationship) and so he would cherish the gloves forever. 

"Thank you, Dean" Castiel said once they left the store.

Dean simply smiled brightly at him - something else which made Castiel feel warm - and held out his hand for Cas to take. Castiel complied happily and they continued their search for a diner hand in hand. 

The way their fingers entwined made their bond feel more solid than ever in Castiel's opinion and he was starting to get the appeal of small but meaningful romantic gestures. He truly loved his hunter.


	2. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is becoming exhausted with Dean and Castiel's new relationship until Castiel is injured on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the comments and Kudos and the bookmark, it really means so much to me :')   
> Please keep the feedback coming xx

Sam was yet again rudely awoken by the sound of his brother and friend exchanging wet and sloppy kisses as they practically sucked each other's faces off. The younger Winchester groaned and pulled the pillow over his head as he buried his face into the mattress. 

He was happy that his brother and Cas made each other happy, but seriously, did they even remember he was in the room? He understood that the romance was still fresh after only a couple of weeks together, but they couldn't seem to take their hands off each other and it was starting to become uncomfortable and awkward (for him at least). The worst was when he heard noises of pleasure which you should never hear coming out of your big brother.

Dean and Cas, however, remained blissfully unaware to anything else in their worlds at that moment. All they saw was their apparently undying affection for each other. 

"That's it, I'm leaving" Sam announced loudly when the moaning started.

He was, of course, ignored. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes before walking into the bathroom to get dressed. He made sure to slam the door behind him.

"Bitch" Dean mumbled before continuing his passionate crusade on Cas' lips.

\--------------------

Almost an hour after Sam had left (thankfully he'd found an easy looking hunt nearby) Dean and Cas finally had to take a breath as they lay in the motel bed tangled together, both of them reluctant to leave the solitude they had created with each other.

Dean relished in finally having Cas wrapped up safely in his arms. After the angel had fallen he'd feared that Cas would be left vulnerable and Dean hadn't wanted to take advantage of him, but it had sort of become a mutual decision between them that they were more than just friends, and after a night of gentle but needy lovemaking they decided to become official. They had barely left each other's lips ever since.

Dean couldn't believe how adorable Cas looked with his mused morning hair and gleaming eyes. It was still early days for their relationship and so he wanted nothing more to spend lazy mornings in bed with Cas with frequent teen-like make out sessions.

Unfortunately, his little brother had other ideas. 

Dean groaned when his mobile started ringing and he answered it with dismay. Cas proceeded to place butterfly kisses all along his neck and he found it hard to concentrate on whoever was speaking. 

"Yeah?" 

"Hey, I've found this vengeful spirit that needs a salt and burn, can you come help me at the graveyard?" 

"Uh, yeah...sure..." Dean said, not really certain of what he was agreeing to as he basked in Cas' warm touches.

"Sometime this century, please" Sam said impatiently before dropping the name of the cemetery and hanging up.

Dean turned back to Cas and proceeded to kiss him fully on the lips for a good minute before pulling back reluctantly.

"Sorry, baby, but I have to go help Sam with a hunt" he truly sounded upset about having to leave.

"It's okay, I'll come with you" Cas replied.

"I don't know, Cas" Dean said with a concerned look while Castiel only frowned. "It's just, you're newly human and you're still adjusting to things. I want you to be safe." The thought of losing Cas just after they'd found their true place with each other was an unbearable one.

"Dean, I have been on hunts with you before" Castiel reminded him. "Besides, I will be safe. I'll be with you." 

Dean gave his lover a warm smile before giving him a much gentler kiss than before.

"Alright, we better get ready. Don't want Sam to be even more of a drama queen..." 

\--------------------

Soon after, Sam and Dean were working on digging up the required grave whilst Castiel wondered around studying the various headstones. The ex- angel paused went he felt the temperature drop suddenly and a distinct draft of sulphur travelled through the wind.

"Dean!" Castiel called out in warning.

Dean was immediately alerted by his lover's distress and looked over, only to be struck with horror as the screaming ghost appeared out of nowhere and flung Cas back against one of the gravestones. There was a sickening thud as Cas hit his head on solid stone and then the ex-angel didn't move again.

"No!" Dean cried as he grabbed an iron bar and started to run over to the ghost and his fallen lover, rage and fear exploding from his very core. 

Sam meanwhile hurried to get the lighter out of his pocket and dropped it on to the salted bones. 

Dean had just taken a swing at the ghost when it burst into flames and he immediately dropped to Cas' side. He could see blood oozing from a wound on the smaller man's left temple and it was apparent he was unconscious.

"Cas! Baby, can you hear me?" He asked desperately as he gathered his partner up in his arms. 

Castiel let out a pained groan before his eyes fluttered open.

"D-Dean?" 

"Yeah, yeah Cas I'm here" he said, pulling his lover into a relieved hug.

Sam decided to step in at that point and examined the injury a little closer.

"You'll be okay, it's just a minor wound" he felt this was more of assurance for Dean than Cas. "You might be a little dizzy for a while though." 

"C'mon, let's get you back to the motel" Dean said and placed a kiss on Cas' cheek.

Although Sam didn't doubt Cas could walk to the car on his own Dean insisted on carrying him alone anyway. The younger Winchester was granted permission to drive when Dean threw him the keys and bundled himself into the back with Cas instead.

"I'm so sorry, baby" Dean whispered as soon as Cas was safely tucked Into his arms. "I didn't protect you" he said sadly. 

"It’s not your fault" Cas told him firmly and then turned his head slightly to kiss his partner's shoulder.

All the way back to the motel Sam would steal glances in the rear view mirror to see his brother whispering (presumably) sweet nothings into Cas' ear as the ex-angel smiled dreamily. They sat as close together as possible and Dean was continually peppering kisses all over Cas as a sign of assurance and affection.

After seeing Dean's fear at possibly losing Cas, Sam supposed he could endure the puppy love stage of their relationship for a little bit longer. It was evident that they needed each other, after all, and Sam couldn't begrudge them of that.


	3. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare about one of his worst fears which he is reluctant to tell Castiel about, but he also fears it could cause a rift in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, thank you so much for the feedback and kudos, it really spurs me on! I hope you like this next story :) 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Suicide and Death

When Dean finally managed to jolt himself awake he was breathing rapidly and there was sweat forming on his brow. He looked around the room wildly after coming to realise with great fear that the sheets had been thrown back and there was nothing but a cold and empty space beside him.

"Cas!" He called out into the taunting darkness. "Castiel!?" 

"Dean?" His partner appeared at the bedroom door holding a fresh glass of water and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah..." Dean flopped back down onto his pillow and allowed himself to finally breathe. "Just wondered where you'd gone." He turned his head to look blankly at the wall; looking at the ceiling would only bring back the terrifying images.

"Oh, well I woke up and felt thirsty so I went to get a glass of water in the kitchen" Castiel explained, despite the fact that was apparent from the presence of the beverage in his hand.

Dean simply hummed in response and Castiel climbed back into the bed. The ex-angel sat rigidly with his back resting against the headboard and frowned in thought. He was still learning about human emotions and the different ways in expressing them, but he liked to think that he knew enough about Dean to detect when something was bothering him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked after a while; he saw how Dean's shoulders sagged at the question. "You hardly ever address me by my full name, and you sounded anxious." 

"I said I'm fine, Cas" Dean replied hoping his bluntness would put an end to the conversation.

"Well, if you insist" Cas replied, though there was a very apparent hesitance in his tone. "Just, know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything." 

Castiel hoped he didn't let on too much of his upset. He got that Dean wanted people to think that he was some sort of impenetrable fortress when it came to wearing his heart on his sleeve, but they were a couple now, lovers, and Cas liked to think they could be open with each other (especially after he confessed his own fear of suicide if he returned to heaven.) 

The smaller man let out a quiet sigh of defeat before burying himself back under the covers and turning on his side so that his back was facing Dean - if the hunter was going to be stubborn then so was he.

Dean turned over and saw the tension in his lover’s shoulders. Of course he felt guilty (he knew Cas only ever wanted to help) but only children were supposed to get worked up over a stupid dream, and he couldn't quite face sharing its contents yet, but he didn't want Cas to resent him.

The elder Winchester shuffled over towards Cas and pulled him into his arms, relieved when the former angel didn't resist. Castiel nuzzled his head into Dean's chest and the hunter actually found he felt a lot better with his lover now in his protective hold. 

He placed a gentle kiss on Cas' forehead and it became apparent from his soft breaths that the former angel was already fast asleep. Dean wasn't so willing to fall asleep. He felt the need to remain guard; because even though he knew his dream was unlikely to come true he just needed to make sure Cas was okay for that night.

\--------------------

When Dean came home to the bunker that night he found it in complete darkness. It was pretty late so he supposed Cas might be in bed already, and Sam had stayed behind at the library to do research. 

It was raining pretty heavily and even after entering the safety of the bunker walls water could still be heard beating down on the windows. He headed straight for the stairs, bounding up then two at a time, eager to see his lover again. 

"Cas?" He questioned the darkness when he still couldn't see his partner; he wasn't in the bed.

He then became aware of the sound of water running and the bathroom light was on. Dean relaxed and toed off his boots and went to wait on the bed until he could go and get a shower. His eyes were closed before he even flopped back onto the mattress. He sighed and placed his arms behind his head.

He suddenly felt something drip on his face - damn roof must be leaking. He opened his eyes and terror struck him dumb at the sight of a Castiel bleeding from his stomach just as his mother had before. The former angel looked down at him fearfully and then let out a heart wrenching scream.

"No!" Dean yelled desperately as his lover burst into flames.

\--------------------

"Dean!" 

The hunter bolted upright in the bed practically panting for breath. Castiel was already sat beside him, his blue eyes glazed with deep concern. He looked like he wanted to reach out and touch Dean, but in his currently alarmed state didn't think that was the best idea.

"M' sorry" Dean managed to gasp out. He gulped. "I'm sorry." 

"What are you..?" But before Castiel could even finish his question Dean ripped himself from the bed and stumbled his way out into the hall.

The elder Winchester headed straight for the decanter in the control room and poured a fair amount of whiskey before downing it in one swift gulp. Castiel had followed him and was waiting patiently on the step with his arms folded; the pure worry still evident on his face.

"Dean..." He started quietly and took a few steps closer. The hunter went and sat at the control table and buried his head in his hands. Castiel hesitantly took the seat next to him. "Talk to me." The former angel said with the lack of harsh demand that he was once renowned for. "Please." 

Dean looked up at his partner through bleary eyes and he did not see pity, but genuine concern and perhaps even a little fear - he didn't like knowing he had been the cause. He sighed and started to twist the empty glass around on the table. 

"I keep having this dream..." He started slowly. "And it always ends the same. With you...with you dying. The same way as my Mom, as Jess." His voice sounded almost broken at the end, and Castiel finally reached out and placed a hand on the hunters arm.

"Dean, that's not going to happen," he said firmly. "Azazel is long gone..." 

"Well then someone else!" Dean exclaimed. "Someone else might take you from me one day and I don't think I could handle that!" 

"Dean..." Castiel sighed as his fingers trailed down his lover's arm to take his hand instead. "We've had so many close calls already. We have both died. What we do...we're always in danger of losing someone we care about. I fear losing you too." Dean blinked back tears as he placed his other hand on top of Cas' and squeezed them gently. "There are so many what ifs, but they are all in the future. In the present, right this second, I'm right here with you, and I don't intend to go anywhere soon." 

Dean let the ghost of a smile grace his lips as he appreciated the truth to Cas' words. He would always do his damnedest to protect the man he loved, but there was no imminent danger in that moment and he could let his guard down just for a while.

Dean leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on Cas' lips which the smaller man returned with a little more vigour. They stayed locked together for a couple of minutes before Dean broke the connection and pulled Cas into a tight hug, his head resting on the hunter's chest.

"Tell me again, please" Dean asked quietly. "One more time." 

"I'm here" Castiel obliged as he wrapped his arms around the hunter in return. "And I love you." 

"I love you too" Dean replied.


	4. Blackboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HighSchool AU. Dean is in detention one night when he meets Castiel Novak. They hit it off, and Cas offers to help Dean with some math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying these little drabbles so far. I want to post a new one every few days, so watch this space! I hope you like this next one too :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos would mean the world to me xx

Dean grumbled under his breath as he picked up the feeble looking piece of chalk and commenced writing his first line on the clearly aging chalkboard: I will engage in lessons and participate as expected. 50 times he had to write that load of crap, so there was no point in just trying to make his handwriting big. His math teacher, Mr Roman, was old fashioned and (in Dean’s opinion) a downright son of a bitch. If he thought this kind of monotonous punishment was going to keep Dean from acting out in his lessons then he was gravely mistaken.

By the time the 17 year old had reached the tenth line he was praying for any kind of distraction. He had already broken two pieces of chalk from pressing too hard and the sound was already starting to grate on him as he bared his teeth in frustration. 

He found some relief when the classroom door opened and, fortunately, it wasn’t Mr Roman coming to check on him. A boy with mused raven hair and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen stood nervously clutching a textbook to his chest. Dean smiled at the boy, but he just looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“Sorry, this room is usually empty after school” the smaller boy muttered. “I’m sorry for interrupting. I’ll just…”

“No!” Dean exclaimed desperately and the boy looked slightly startled. “I mean, you can come in. Stay. God knows I could use some company.” 

The boy seemed hesitant as he looked down the hall but then decided he would take a chance and entered the classroom. He closed the door behind him and took a seat at one of the front desks.

“You’re Dean Winchester.” It was a statement rather than a question.

“Am I?” Dean asked jokingly. “Wow, man, thanks for telling me. I’ve been wondering for some time now…” The boy just looked at him rather blankly; apparently his witty humour was going to be wasted here. “Er, yeah, so what’s your name?” he asked in return.

“I am Castiel Novak.”

“Oh, Gabriel’s little brother?” Dean asked. 

Gabriel was in his gym class and they got on pretty well. He remembered the other boy telling stories about his youngest sibling, 16 years of age. He’d described Castiel as quiet, but very intelligent, and he often worried about his little brother not having any real friends. 

“Yes, that’s correct” Castiel said as he opened his textbook. 

“So, what you in for?” Dean enquired as if they were cellmates in jail (this place sure felt like a prison at times.)

“Nothing, I want to be here.” Castiel replied and Dean frowned.

“You don’t wanna go home or hang out with your friends?” he asked.

“I don’t have any friends” Castiel stated as he started to scribble something in his notebook. “And my brothers are always fighting at home so it’s hard for me to study, so Mr Roman usually lets me in here after class.” 

“Oh” Dean replied, and found that he actually felt quite saddened by Castiel’s situation.

“I can see what your purpose in being here is” Castiel said, nodding towards the blackboard. 

Dean turned back to the board and rolled his eyes – this was going to take forever. 

“Yep, I hate math” he said darkly as he started to write his next line. “I think Roman has some kind of vendetta against me. I don’t know what I did to piss him off in the first place but he makes me just not want to try, and I don’t understand this stuff too easy and he never…”

He stopped himself when he realised he was pouring out all of his frustration to a boy he just met, but there was something about Castiel which made him seem like he was easy to talk to. When he turned to look at the younger boy again he saw Castiel seemed to be looking at him expectantly, wanting to hear the rest of his story. Dean didn’t know if he should go any further – he didn’t want Castiel to know how dumb he felt when it came to math.

“Yeah, I know that Mr Roman can be pretty tough.” Castiel agreed.

“Ya think?” Dean scoffed.

“Do you think that perhaps…if you had a little extra help, maybe you wouldn’t act out as much and you wouldn’t get burdened with such tedious punishments?” 

Dean looked at Castiel in a slightly complacent way and the boy almost looked like he was blushing under his gaze.

“Are you offering to tutor me?” Dean asked.

“That’s not what I would call it.” Castiel said. “However, I am the top of my class and I could run you through a few equations every now and again.”

Dean considered this for a moment. “Why do you want to help me?”

Castiel shrugged. “You seem nice.”

Dean let an amused smirk grace his face before holding out the chalk towards Castiel. “Well, no time like the present” he announced. 

Castiel used the space left on the blackboard to write down some algebra questions for Dean to try out. Dean needed a little guidance with some answers, but it turned out that Castiel was really a good teacher. He was patient and didn’t make Dean feel like he was being patronised. 

After a while, Dean realised that Roman would be back at any minute to make sure he had finished. Castiel seemed happy to help as grabbed another piece of chalk and started to copy the line in a pretty impressive imitation of Dean’s handwriting. 

“Thanks, Cas” Dean said once they were finished (the nickname slipped out like it was the most natural thing in the world.) “How can I repay you?” 

“Well, how about you take me out for dinner? Maybe we could even get some…” the boy paused and turned to the blackboard marking down some new numbers: 3.142.

“Pi?” Dean asked with a grin, and Castiel shrugged innocently. He had a sweet smile, Dean noted. “Sure” the older boy agreed. “Now, that is my kind of math.”


	5. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Dean told Cas to leave? He made the fallen angel cry for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I love you guys. Thank you so much for the Kudos and for reading along. I hope you enjoy this more angsty story now ;) (Warning: this one is very OOC.) 
> 
> Comments would be my everything if you have the time! xx

“You can’t stay.”

He hated himself for saying it. They had spent so long searching for their angel trying to bring him home, to show Cas that he did still have a home, with them at the bunker. 

They knew of only half the crap Cas must have been through – lonely nights spent in grubby homeless shelters and broken down buses for God sakes, the way he ate the burritos so ravenously like he hadn’t eaten in weeks, and the long amount of time he spent in the shower just trying to make himself clean again. Dean could not believe that he was being forced to rip away his best friend’s safety after thinking he had finally found a sanctuary.

The time that Cas just seemed to look back at him, heart-broken and confused, felt like an eternity to Dean. All the time the hunter repeated in his head that he had to do this, he had to protect Sammy; it was always him and Sam. 

After a while of Cas not saying anything Dean started to worry. The former angel was now looking at the floor helplessly, as if the answer was written somewhere on the cold wood. Dean suddenly got the urge to reach out and touch Cas, tell him that everything would be okay in the end, that it would make sense eventually. He wanted to pull the smaller man into a hug and not let go.

When Cas did finally speak his voice sounded so small, so broken, that Dean was on the verge of taking it back and his eyes widened in shock because Cas said the last thing Dean ever expected him to.

“I know.”

Dean had expected Cas to shout at him, get up in his face in a fit of rage, and maybe even push him away. In fact, Dean realised that’s what he had wanted because he felt like he deserved it at that moment. He had not, however, expected Cas to agree with him. 

“I just wanted to make sure you and Sam were okay” Cas continued to speak meekly as his gaze remained on the ground. “But I am a danger to you. I knew I couldn’t stay long.” 

Dean couldn’t fight the impulse any longer as he reached out and placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder and rubbed it gently. 

“You’re still our best friend, Cas, and we’re going to make sure you’re safe. I’ll give you some money, clothes, food, a phone, I’ll check in on you as often as I can. I promise.” 

Cas sniffed and wiped his eyes, still not able to look at Dean. The hunter’s heart sank as he realised that the smaller man was trying to stop him from seeing him cry. Dean didn’t think he could think any less of himself until that moment – he had made Cas cry for the first time. 

“Thank you, Dean” Cas finally replied, but it was only like a shadow of his former way. “I would like to stay tonight and leave in the morning, if that is okay?”

“Don’t thank me” Dean mumbled and then added more lightly. “Yeah, of course it’s okay.”

Cas nodded once and then got up from his chair, letting Dean’s hand slide away from his shoulder. The hunter watched Cas’ retreating form sadly as the former angel headed to the spare room. 

Dean was concerned when he didn’t see Cas again for the rest of the evening. He decided to check in on him on his way to bed, downing one last bottle of beer before he could even face knocking on the door. When there was no response the hunter leaned in and listened closely for any sign of movement – instead he heard a sound he thought he would never hear. Cas was crying, sobbing, and it broke Dean’s heart.

The hunter quietly opened the door so as not to startle Cas, but it didn’t matter because the fallen angel had his face buried in a pillow, gripping it tight. Dean edged his way over and sat cautiously on the side of the bed. It was only then when Cas noticed the shift in weight that he turned to face Dean with tears still streaming down his face. 

“Everything is my f-fault” he stuttered with a shaky tone. “I’ve lost my h-home. I’ve lost my f-family…” he trailed off again and desperately tried to wipe his eyes; he didn’t need Dean to think he was anymore weaker than he already felt.

“Oh, Cas” Dean could not restrain himself anymore as he bundled the smaller man up into his arms and held him in a warm and protective embrace. He started to fight tears of his own when he felt Cas clutch desperately at the front of his shirt. “Sam and I, we are your family” he said reassuringly.

“I didn’t realise how hard it was” Cas gasped out between shuddery breaths. “Being human…the past few weeks…I’ve never been so scared.”

“That’s not what being human is supposed to be like” Dean told him sadly as he started to run a comforting hand up and down Cas' back. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that, but I promise you I’ll make sure you get set up somewhere safe and you’ll always have money no matter what, however much you need.” He gently rested his chin on the top of Cas’ head just as he allowed a tear to escape from the corner of his own eye. “I just want you to be safe” he repeated quietly to himself that time.

“Okay” Cas snuffled back; he seemed to have calmed down significantly. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you stay with me tonight?” 

Dean looked down into pleading blue eyes still misted with pain and distraught. “Yes” he replied and decided to make a brave move as he placed a delicate kiss right on the top of Cas’ head.

The former angel didn’t seem to bat an eyelid, didn’t gasp in shock or protest. He simply pulled himself and Dean under the covers.

Cas must have exhausted himself from his emotional catharsis because he fell asleep almost instantly, still clutching onto Dean, but it didn’t matter because the hunter was not willing to let go. 

When Dean woke up the next morning, Cas was gone, and he hadn’t had chance to give the new human any of the things he’d promised. The hunter turned over and buried his face in the pillow Cas had slept on the night before. It grew wet within seconds.


	6. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds a page about Cas in a book of angel lore. Dean is not pleased, and Castiel feels disappointed in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey thank you for reading and giving kudos! Here is the next little escapade. 
> 
> Commnets would make me super happy :)

"Cas! You've gotta see what I..." Sam had his nose so deep in the book that he didn't realise until it was too late that he'd just burst in on his best friend and brother in one of their (annoyingly frequent) make out sessions.

"Dammit, Sam!" Dean exclaimed as the couple broke apart in shock. Sam could almost feel his brother's accusing glare burning into his skin.

"Oh, erm, sorry..." Sam said and pretended that he'd suddenly found something very interesting to look at on the wall (he was just grateful they were both still clothed.)

"That's okay" Castiel said, much more calm and understanding than Dean. "What is it you wanted to show me, Sam?"

"Well, I was going through the books in the bunker's library and I came across this" he said as he excitedly brandishing the cover in Cas' face. "It's a book about angels."

Dean - who was still pretty pissed at being interrupted - simply scoffed and mumbled "Nerd" before falling back on the mattress dramatically.

"That's very interesting" Castiel stated as Sam sat beside him (making a point to ignore his brother's immaturity.)

"Yeah, but check this out..." Sam said as he fanned through the pages. "I was flicking through and I came across this..." He stopped and jabbed a finger on the page before setting the book on the angel's knees. "Angel of The Lord, Castiel, angel of Thursday and travel."

"What?" Dean sat up.

"It's this guys' theories about Cas!" Sam exclaimed. "He even painted a picture of what he thought you looked like."

"Well, it certainly appears to be a version of me" Castiel mused as he skimmed through the page. "A highly idealised version at that."

"Wait, let me see" Dean demanded as he peered over Cas' shoulder. "Are you, naked?" the elder Winchester said as he snatched up the book. "Are you telling me that at some point in time some dirty old guy used my boyfriend as his muse and painted him like one of his French girls?!"

"Dean, I thought it would be obvious by now that my vessel is neither female nor French." Castiel said, his head notoriously titled to the side as he tried to decipher his lover's anger.

"He's quoting the titanic, Cas" Sam chuckled "and he's just being crazy jealous for no apparent reason."

"This guy clearly fantasied about Cas" Dean nearly growled. "I have every right to hate his pervy...."

"Dean, this book is hundreds of years old!" Sam said, amused by his brother's protectiveness.

"Yes, and as you are aware Jimmy is the only vessel I have had. I've never looked like this" Castiel tried to assure his partner. "It doesn't even look anything like my true form either."

"Whatever" Dean sulked as he shoved the book back into Sam's arms and then rolled onto his side on the bed.

"May I keep that, Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Sure" Sam said as he handed the book back to Cas. "Anyways, I better get back to sorting the rest."

The younger Winchester nudged his brother in the back and told him to 'lighten up' before leaving the room.

Dean remained in a huff until Cas' silence really started to bother him. He peered over his shoulder and saw that the angel was still studying the page, but his facial expression was tainted with sadness.

Dean frowned and sat up, wrapping his arms around Cas and then pulling the smaller man back so he was leaning against his chest. He nuzzled into Cas' neck affectionately and then placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"What's up?" The hunter asked.

Cas let out a slightly mournful sigh. "I just can't help but think how disappointed this man would be if he met me" he said quietly. "He's written about all these honourable things that I haven't actually done. I'm a sorry excuse of an angel."

"Hey, don't you dare say things like that" Dean said firmly as he held Cas tighter. "You're my guardian angel. You raised me from perdition, remember? I think that was pretty great."

"And I would do it again if I had to" Cas said with a small smile.

Dean smiled back and leaned in for a slow and gentle kiss. He hated that after all these years Cas still didn't believe he always did the best he could - he only ever had good intentions at heart.

When they broke apart Cas looked back at the painting the man had done of 'him'. The detail was admirable and the colours were so vivid.

"I could never look this strikingly beautiful" the angel claimed.

"Please just stop it, okay?" Dean said with a sense of appeal. "Stop putting yourself down."

Cas gave a slight smirk. "I am aware of the concept of hypocrisy, Dean."

Dean seemed to ignore him though as he nuzzled his nose into Cas' exposed neck once more. "You are the most beautiful person in the world to me. That guy didn't even come close to capturing it."

"Dean..."

"No, listen to me, Cas. You are my muse. You inspire me. You inspire me to be a better man, and I want to sketch over every line of your body with my fingers, I want to paint over every inch of your skin with kisses."

"That sounds wonderful" Castiel said softly and they shared another kiss.

"One moment, I'll be right back" Dean said, squeezing Cas' hand and then going into the bathroom.

When he returned Dean found Cas had removed all his clothes and was lying on the bed with only a sheet draped over him, looking like one of the togas Greek Gods were often depicted to wear. His angel was certainly as beautiful as one of those God's - that Dean knew for sure.

"I'm ready for my artist" Cas said with a seductive smile - Dean didn't know where he'd picked that up from but he was certainly grateful he had.

"I better get to work then" Dean grinned as he pulled off his shirt and crawled across the bed and into the arms of his waiting lover.


	7. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds it hard to control himself when Cas starts eating some juicy fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! Thank you for the comments and kudos, I'm so glad you are enjoying :) I hope you like this next lil' one!

Dean had learnt to cherish the days when he actually got to relax. Those rare occasions were there appeared to be no imminent danger from supernatural beings of any kind were not ones to be taken for granted. The hunter sighed contentedly as he kicked back at the bunker’s kitchen table with a cold beer and let his eyes slip closed as he basked in the silence.

He should have known, however, that his fortress of peace would not last long as Sam and Cas eventually returned from their supply run. Cas was still pretty new to human rituals such as going to the supermarket and picking out foods so he had been eager to go with Sam. Although Dean had desired to spend all day in bed dozing with his partner, he wanted Cast to feel free to do whatever he wanted to, and so chose to appreciate his time alone instead.

“Hello, Dean” Cas beamed as he entered the kitchen carrying two paper bags, Sam right behind him. “We bought so much excellent food to choose from!” 

“Really? That’s great” Dean smiled adoringly at his boyfriend; it was endearing how Cas got excited over the littlest things. 

“Yes, we got all this fresh produce” Cas explained as he placed the bags on the table. Dean frowned disapprovingly; as far as he could tell the bags only contained fruit and vegetables. 

“Where’s the meat?” he asked desperately rummaging through one of the bags.

“Don’t worry, I got it” Sam said with a roll of his eyes as he started to unpack his own bags.

“Sam explained to me the importance of having a balanced diet” Cas informed the elder Winchester. “You need more vitamins, Dean.”

“Hey, I get plenty of vitamins” Dean said shooting an offended glare in his brother’s direction. “You’ve being poisoning his mind. You’ve gotten him all excited about rabbit food!” 

“It’s not rabbit food, Dean” Sam sighed with exasperation. “Like Cas said, it’s good for you.”

“There is such a wide variety!” Cas said as he set out an array of fruit and vegetables before him. “I can’t wait to taste them. Usually everything just tastes molecular.”

“But, what about burgers?” Dean said with a pout that made him look like a child.

“Don’t worry, I still have an adoration for red meat” Cas assured him. “But, as Sam informed me a salad would be an excellent accompaniment.”

Dean turned on Sam once more and the younger Winchester gave him one of his trademark bitch faces.

“You’re a monster” Dean growled.

“No, I just want you to live past forty” Sam said flatly as he finished putting away his purchases and then left the couple alone.

Dean turned back to Cas and watched as the former angel pulled a carton of strawberries out of one of the bags. The smaller man tilted his head to the side curiously as he picked out one of the biggest and plumpest looking strawberries.

“What a lovely colour” he mused before taking a bite.

Dean felt a sudden rush of heat rising within him. The way Cas sunk his teeth into the end of the strawberry should have been illegal, sucking on it for a moment to extract the juices. Dean bit his bottom lip as he watched a thin trail of juice slide its way down Cas’ light stubble and stop just before it dripped off his chin. The slight moan of pleasure that escaped Cas’ lips was utterly sinful and it sent a shiver down Dean’s spine.

“Mmm, very sweet and juicy” Cas commented.

“Well if you like them so much maybe you should have another one” Dean said trying to appear nonchalant but unable to hide the slight note of pleading in his voice.

Cas complied, picking up another strawberry and repeating the process again. Dean felt the need to take a firm grip on the edge of the table as this time Cas actually licked his lips and then smiled at Dean warmly.

“Would you like one?” he asked offering his partner the box.

“No thanks, I’m good” Dean affirmed and felt really hot all of a sudden. 

I could watch you eat them all day though, he thought. He was reluctant to say anything because, after all, he was the one always telling Cas that it was creepy to stare at people, and yet there he was unable to control himself as just watching his lover eat strawberries brought him such great delight. 

“Sam told me it was traditional to eat them with cream” Cas said as he pulled a can of the pre-made stuff out of the bag.

“Uh, yeah” Dean grinned goofily. “Allow me?” 

Cas handed him the cream and Dean squirted a load into a bowl before taking it over to his lover and then picking up a strawberry. The hunter dipped the sweet fruit into the cream before raising it to Cas’ lips. The former angel looked a little dubious.

“This is how couples do it in the movies” Dean informed him. “They feed each other.”

“Oh” Cas shrugged and then allowed Dean to pop the end of the strawberry into his mouth. 

He took a big bite and somehow managed to get a blob of cream right on the tip of nose. Before Cas had chance to wipe it away Dean dipped forward and kissed the end of Cas’ nose, licking off the cream in the process.

“Maybe fruit ain’t so bad after all” Dean said as he looked into Cas’ wide eyes. 

Before Cas even had chance to comment Dean crashed his lips into his lover’s and they started grasping at each other desperately and kissing wherever they could get to. It was moments like that that made Dean remember life was sweet.


	8. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is injured on a hunt and a newly human Castiel panics as he realises he can't just heal the man he loves anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope these quick updates are good for you. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and commenting :) 
> 
> More comments would mean a lot! xx

Castiel was panicking. The mixture of fear and desperation was not something that he had experienced before and it was something that he prayed he would never experience again. His chest felt tight and his shoulders tense as he tried to concentrate only on the road in front of him and not predominantly on his bleeding lover beside him. 

He and Dean had gone on a simple salt and burn whilst Sam continued his quest for knowledge in the Men of Letters library. Even though Castiel had not been human for long he had been practicing his marksmanship with Dean and was consequently feeling a lot more confident in his ability to handle a loaded weapon. Dean had still been dubious about the former angel coming along but Castiel had been adamant; he was going to prove that he was no baby in a trench coat without his powers. 

When they reached the cemetery Dean started to dig up the grave whilst Castiel stood guard with a gun full of rock salt. Unfortunately, Castiel heard the vengeful spirit before he saw her and in the panic of being flung back across the ground the gun had fired and all Castiel heard after that was Dean’s cry of pain. 

Castiel had immediately scrambled to his feet and ran over to the hunter, only releasing that Dean had managed to burn the bones in time when the smell of ash assaulted him. 

“Dean!” Castiel said frantically as he took his partner’s face between his hands.

Dean merely groaned in response. He was only just conscious and the blood on the side of his head and the wound on his side where the bullet had grazed him was not going to help the matter.

“Dean, stay with me” Castiel pleaded all too aware of the hunter’s blood seeping through his fingers. “Come on, I’m going to clean you up.”

He swung the hunter’s arm around his shoulder and then started to lift. Dean grunted in protest but Castiel found more strength in knowing his partner was hurt and needed medical attention, and so they were soon staggering over to the car.

Once Castiel had positioned Dean in the passenger seat and rummaged for the keys he’d taken his position in the driving seat and began to tear down the road.

Castiel wasn’t sure what constituted a major blood loss in humans, but seeing Dean lose any at this stage was enough to make him fret. When he had been an angel the amount of blood didn’t matter because Castiel could have healed the wound in an instant, but now he no longer had that luxury and every drop of blood Dean lost meant the hunter slipped further away and Castiel felt even more of a failure.

Eventually (although he wasn’t entirely sure how) Castiel had managed to make it back to the motel they had stayed at the night before. He parked the Impala and then hurried round to the passenger side door. Dean started to fall sideways without the support of the door and Castiel was quick to catch him. It was another struggle to get Dean out of the car as he was barely hanging on by a thread. 

Bursting through the door and heading to the reception desk Castiel didn’t even pick up on the look of alarm on the teenage boys face behind the counter.

“Hey, man…”

“Get me a room” Castiel demanded his voice low and dangerous. 

“But I don’t think…”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his fake badge, slapping it onto the desk.

“Agent Moscone, FBI. Now get me a god damn room and don’t! Ask! Questions!” The former angel yelled; his patience was wearing thin as he felt Dean’s weight grow heavier against him.

“Sure, r-right this w-way” the boy stammered and quickly showed Castiel to a room.

Once they were alone Castiel gently deposited Dean on one of the beds and tapped his cheek lightly.

“Dean? Please, you have to tell me what to do!” Castiel beseeched with his partner. The man he loved could be dying for all he knew and so he didn’t care if tears started to choke his voice. “Please! How do I make it stop?” 

“Alco… needle…floss” Dean managed to mumble from beyond the pain.

“Yes, yes of course, that’s what Sam does” Castiel told himself breathlessly. “I’ll be right back!” he promised. He didn’t know why, Dean sure as hell wasn’t going anywhere and Castiel sure as hell wasn’t going to abandon him.

After dashing to the car and back to get the supplies Castiel sat himself on the edge of the bed beside Dean and took a few breaths to calm himself before beginning the procedure. He started by cleaning the wounds with the alcohol, and it made tears well up in his eyes even more to hear Dean hissing in pain. Then it took him a good few minutes to thread the floss through the needle because his hands were shaking so profusely. Finally he was ready to start with the stitches, but Castiel’s hands were still trembling badly.

“I can’t do it” The former angel shook his head. “Dean, I can’t do it. What if I hurt you worse?”

“Won’t” Dean said with as much authority as he could muster. “Can…do it. Need. You…” 

“Okay” Castiel replied with a whisper. His lover needed him, and the new human was not willing to let him down. 

Castiel was sure Sam could have got the job done a lot more quickly and efficiently, but eventually he had the stiches done and Dean seemed to be in a lot less pain. If anything, the hunter now just looked tired, and after Castiel put the things away he went to lay down beside his partner on the bed.

“Thank you” Dean whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

“Just don’t make me do it again” the former angel replied.


	9. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is admiring a storm but Castiel does not approve of the hunter’s lack of protection from the elements, so he shields him with his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who is still reading :)
> 
> Reviews would be better than cookies and rainbows! xx

Dean doesn’t mind storms. When he was a kid he never had the chance to be afraid of them because he had to take care of Sammy when the once small boy came scrambling into his bed frightened by the loud noise. Dean had held him close, saying it didn’t matter how bad the storm got because he would protect Sam not matter what, and then he would make up stupid stories and tell them like they were ancient tales until his brother was asleep. 

He smiled fondly and took another sip of the beer beside him before resting it back down on the hood of his beloved car and looking back up at the rapidly greying sky. It was late on in the evening and Sam was hauled up sorting through the men of letters’ archives but Dean had had enough for the day. After spending most of his life cooped up in motel rooms he liked being outside, feeling the breeze and listening to nature take its course. When he felt the first spot of rain drip onto the end of his nose he wriggled it disapprovingly and then continued gazing. 

He had heard on the news that there was a big storm brewing that should hit at any minute. The few drops of rain soon turned into a light drizzle, and they then escalated into a more consistent stream. Dean heard the first roll of thunder echo from not so far away and he hoped that would be the only sign of danger fermenting that night. 

Dean only just heard the flap of wings above the sound of rain drops splashing on the ground and ricocheting off his car like little bullets. He knew Cas would be stood beside him, probably confused as to why Dean would be stood outside in the rain. 

“Hello, Dean” the angel stated his usual greeting. 

“How’s it going, Cas?” Dean asked shooting him a small smile.

“Alright, thank you” Cas replied in his ever polite manner and then posed the question that Dean had been waiting for. “Why are you stood outside? It was my understanding humans do not enjoy this type of climate.” 

Dean shrugged. “It’s not that bad. Storms cleanse the earth, right? That’s what god intended.” He added a little bitterly before taking another swing of beer.

Cas didn’t seem to notice. “You wish to feel cleansed?” he asked with his notorious head tilt. Dean couldn’t help but feel endeared by the angel’s naivety and gave him a warm smile in response. “Are you not cold?” Cas asked that time his voice laced with concern

“I’ll be alright” Dean tried to assure him, but Cas didn’t accept that as an answer. 

Dean watched with a slightly bemused look as Cas shrugged off his trademark trench coat and then carefully placed it on the hunter’s shoulders. Dean hadn’t realised how much he was shaking until that happened, and it smelt like Cas too – the angel looked sort of naked without it.

“Uh…thanks, man” He said a little awkwardly as he subconsciously ran his finger and thumb up and down one of the lapels. 

“It’s okay, I don’t get cold” Cas assured him. 

Dean nodded once and then twisted his head round fast when the first flash of lightening illuminated a far off town. The rain started to come down even more heavily as the storm became well and truly under way.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go inside?” Cas enquired as he edged a little closer towards Dean.

“A couple more minutes” the hunter bargained.

He couldn’t exactly pinpoint why he was enjoying being with Cas in the wake of a storm, covered by his warm trench coat and seeing the angel look so fretful for him. He supposed though that storms also held meaning for him too because he and Cas had met in a storm. He still vividly remembered the crash of lightening as Cas strode into the barn, and then again when the silhouette of his wings had appeared behind him – Dean would have been amazed if he had not been so confused at the time. 

“You are getting extremely wet” Cas’ gruff voice suddenly spoke disapprovingly. 

Dean was looking up at the sky when it unexpectedly became very dark as something blocked his view. He turned towards Cas and his mouth fell slightly agape. The angel had made his wings corporal for the first time in Dean’s presence and he was using them to shield the hunter from the elements. 

They were the silkiest black but with mild streaks of blue in them like a raven’s. They looked soft, but Dean had to fight the urge to just reach out and touch them as he assumed that would be impolite. They held an impressive span too, and Dean wondered why Cas had always kept them hidden.

“Amazing” Dean breathed. He looked over to Cas with a wide grin, but his friend was just looking at the ground and shuffling his feet awkwardly. “Cas, they’re amazing!”   
“Thank you, Dean” Cas replied modestly and the hunter let the slightly pink tint to his cheeks slide. 

There was an uptake in the wind and Castiel curved his wing further around Dean so that he was protected as much as possible. Dean couldn’t help but marvel at how elegant the movement of every feather was. The pair of them soon found themselves in their own private cocoon as Cas pulled his wings around tighter due to the increased onslaught of rain. 

Dean felt almost as safe and warm as he did inside the bunker. His green eyes met Cas’ wide blue ones. In that moment they were the only two people in the world and Dean, perhaps influenced by the weather outside, threw caution to the wind as he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Cas’ lips. He pulled back and was relieved to see that the angel was smiling; he had clearly got the signals right. 

The storm raging on was all but forgotten.


	10. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean finds out that a man had been touching Cas without the angel’s consent the hunter turns livid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I hope you are well :) Thank you for the continuing Kudos! 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Sexual Harassment 
> 
> Comments would mean marshmallows and rainbows all around! xx

Dean had suggested that Castiel went to find a table for them to sit at whilst he tried to fight his way to the bar. The elder Winchester had explained to the angel that because there was a football game on that evening this meant the number of people in bars increased, but he couldn’t stomach sitting around the bunker with Sam organising files any longer and so had insisted that he take Castiel for a drink.

The angel found a small table right in the corner of the bar and shuffled into one of the seats. He looked around at the people curiously – humans were really fascinating creatures. They each seemed to behave so differently from one another and Castiel felt he still had much to learn despite his thousands of years of observation. 

A man Castiel didn’t know suddenly sat down in the seat opposite him and smiled at him in a way the angel couldn’t quite read but he knew it made him feel uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry but I was reserving that seat for my friend” Castiel informed the stranger.

“Well I don’t see him around” the man said leaning forward and raising his eyebrow as he took a sip of his beer.

Castiel shuffled a little in his seat. “I assure you he will be here any moment now.” 

“No matter, a moment is all I need for now” the man grinned impishly and leaned even closer in his chair.

Castiel nearly jumped in surprise when he felt a hand rest on his knee and begin to stroke his lower thigh.

“Please remove your hand from my person” the angel requested sternly, but the man seemed adamant as he gently trailed his hand up Castiel’s leg and began to caress the inner part of his thigh.

Castiel had started to feel threatened by this point, but he could tell the man was not a demon and he couldn’t exactly hurt him with his powers (especially not in front of all these people.) He didn’t like the way the man was invading his space and tried to move away, but the man clamped his hand down on Castiel’s thigh and wouldn’t let him go.

“We’ll continue this later” the man growled as he finally rose from his seat and then leaned over so he could whisper in Castiel’s ear. “It’ll be our little secret.”

With that, the man finally moved away and Castiel felt himself relax a little – he hadn’t realised he’d grown so tense. Dean approached the table seconds later with a frown on his face. 

“Who was that guy?” he asked before he’d even sat down.

“I do not know” Castiel replied before reaching out to take one of the beers and taking a huge gulp. 

Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well, what did he want?”

“Oh…” Castiel mused as he started picking at the label of the beer bottle. “I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you.”

That set off extreme warning bells in Dean’s mind. “Why?” he asked sternly.

“He said it was our little secret, and I know secrets are not meant to be shared” Castiel replied innocently. 

Dean’s frown only seemed to get angrier and Castiel didn’t understand why. “What did he do, Cas?” the hunter demanded.

“He…touched my leg” Castiel said a little sheepishly as he stared down at his beer bottle. “Quite intimately. I told him I didn’t like it, but he seemed persistent.” 

“What else?” Dean asked as he slammed his beer bottle down on the table. His voice almost seemed like a snarl breaking through gritted teeth. Castiel was slightly taken aback by this approach and Dean seemed to notice as he asked more calmly: ‘Please, Cas, it’s important that you tell me if he…hurt you.”

Castiel fidgeted a little in his seat and looked at Dean with wide and misunderstanding eyes. He didn’t know why Dean was so upset.

“No, he didn’t hurt me; he just made me feel highly uncomfortable.” Castiel hoped that would reassure Dean, but there was no sign of easement in his friend’s face. “He also stated he would like to continue invading my space later” he mumbled as he glanced to the side. 

The angel looked up when he heard chair legs scrap against the wooden floor and he saw that Dean was now towering above him with his fists clenched at his side and his brow creased in a livid way as he scanned the bar with narrowed eyes.

“Dean, did I do something wrong?” Castiel asked quietly. 

Dean’s attention turned back to the angel and his whole body seemed to soften immensely.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Cas” Dean stressed. “That guy….he shouldn’t have even touched you in the first place, let alone continue to grope you when you told him to stop.”

Castiel nodded but wondered why Dean still felt the need to be so defensive of him. 

“Hey…” a voice called from behind Dean, and the hunter turned with a face like thunder to be greeted by the man who had assaulted his friend. “Are you…”

Before another word left his smug mouth Dean landed a swift right hook into the man’s jaw. The whole bar seemed to pause and gasp at the scene.

“Stay the hell away from him, and from anyone else who says no you sick son of a bitch!” Dean bellowed.  
“Guys! Take it outside” the bartender called over. 

“Don’t worry, we’re leaving” Dean said deeply as the other man was still rubbing his jaw in shock. “Come on, Cas.” 

Castiel followed Dean out of the bar without argument. He wasn’t sure how he should react to what had just happened but there was something telling him deep down he’d sort of…liked it. The way Dean had been willing to fight for him was highly appealing and although he didn’t feel he needed Dean’s protection it was nice to know it was there.

“Dean…” he reached out and grabbed the hunter’s sleeve, pulling the taller man around to face him and then pressing their lips together. 

He was relieved when Dean returned the kiss with full gusto. “That was a pretty good thank you” the hunter jested when they pulled away. 

“Can this be our little secret?” Castiel asked.

“For now” Dean approved and then sunk in for another kiss.


	11. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing a magician preform on TV Dean tries to wow Cas with a few card tricks of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much if you are still reading (and thanks for the comments and kudos). I thought it was about time for some fluff again, and this one is pretty cheesy XD I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments would mean a lot :) xx

When Dean and Castiel returned to the motel after the hunt the elder Winchester couldn’t wait to get a shower (luckily he wouldn’t have to fight Sam to go first as they had a single room each).

Things had gotten pretty messy at the graveyard (the son of a bitch just hadn’t wanted to die) and Dean had somehow ended up face down in a mud puddle. Sam, of course, had found it hilarious (once the danger was dealt with) and when even Cas cracked a smile at him the elder Winchester had immediately become grumpy.

“What are you going to do now?” Dean asked as he got some fresh clothes out of his duffle. He was surprised Cas was still tailing him around; the angel didn’t usually hang about after a hunt. 

“I have nothing of import to see to at this moment in time, a rarity I assure you” Cas replied in his usual overly complicated way. “I was wondering if I could perhaps try to consume some more television? Knowledge of popular culture benefits me greatly when trying to interact with humans.”

Dean gave a crooked smile and shook his head lightly. “Sure, whatever you want man.”

He left Castiel sitting on the end of the bed flicking through the various TV channels. 

When Dean re-emerged from the bathroom some minutes later he was feeling a lot better. He found that Castiel had migrated from the end of the bed to sitting on the floor cross-legged staring up at the TV in awe. Dean scoffed with amusement before throwing himself down on to the bed and watching along too.

“Dean, I think this man may be a witch” Castiel stated, not taking his suspicious gaze away from the TV screen. “Perhaps we should try and hunt him next.”

“No, Cas, he’s a magician” Dean explained. “He does cheap tricks to entertain kids, there’s no real spells involved.”

“Really?” Castiel asked, turning towards him with a quirked eyebrow. “If that is the case then where did that rabbit come from? How did he make that woman levitate?” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile – sometimes Cas’ naivety could be highly endearing. 

“You’re not supposed to know, that’s the fun of it.” Dean tried to explain, but Cas just looked even more confused.

“Well, I find it frustrating” the angel stated.

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, most people do.” 

“Although I suppose if there really is no magic involved, then it’s highly impressive” the angel conceded.

Dean considered this for a moment before reaching over for his bag and pulling out a pack of cards.

“You know, I uh…I might know a bit of magic myself” he tried to say nonchalantly, but there had perhaps been a part of him that wanted to show off.

“Really?” Castiel asked eagerly, bright blue eyes shining with wonder.

“Yeah, sure. You been hustling pool since you were twelve you pick up on a few card tricks. Nothing really special but…”

“I would love to see” Castiel beamed.

“Well come on up then. I need a volunteer” Dean said as he patted the bed beside him. 

He knew it was cheesy but it was rare he got to just spend some downtime with Cas, and he did miss having his friend around when he left. 

Castiel scrambled up onto the bed and sat so that he was only a few inches away from Dean, their knees almost touching as they sat cross-legged in front of each other. Usually Dean would grumble something about personal space, but he was willing to let it slide due to Cas’ enthusiasm and his current need (though he wasn’t sure why) to feel close to the angel. 

Cas was already captivated when Dean threw in a few fancy manoeuvres whilst shuffling the cards. 

“Okay, pick a card and look at it but don’t tell me what it is” Dean instructed as the spread the cards out in front of the angel.

Castiel gave a firm nod and looked down calculatingly at the cards before making a careful selection and taking a look. Dean couldn’t help but smile softly at the pure look of concentration on Cas’ face as he memorised his card. 

“Okay, I got it” the angel said with a firm nod.

“Good, now put it back in the pack for me, anywhere you want” Dean replied.

Castiel placed the card back towards the middle of the pile and then became transfixed as Dean skilfully shuffled the cards, his chosen one getting lost amongst the disruption. Eventually Dean cut the deck and held one card out to Castiel’s face.

“Is this your card?” he asked nervously. He hadn’t tried to do the trick in years, but it use to keep a young Sammy entertained for hours when stranded in motel room when their dad was away.

“Yes!” Castiel gasped with pure amazement and wonder in his eyes. “Are you sure you didn’t use any real magic?” he asked with his eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

“Yes, I’m sure” Dean chuckled. “I’m just glad it worked.”

“Do it again?” Castiel asked hopefully.

Dean smiled tenderly with amusement and proceeded to shuffle the cards again. The next few times Castiel made sure to watch him very closely, but he still couldn’t figure out how Dean was doing it. He managed to guess Castiel’s card every time. The angel even insisted on flicking through the whole deck himself, but nothing seemed out of place. Dean just smiled the whole time.

“I don’t care what you say, I think you are magic” Castiel insisted. It was late and he could see Dean was starting to look tired, but even in his drowsy state the hunter’s smile was warm and inviting. 

“Thanks, man” Dean said patting the angels knee affectionately before leaning over and placing the deck of cards on the night stand. He wasn’t alarmed when he felt Castiel place a hand on his knee too, and he found that he didn’t want to protest.

“What other magic do you know?” Castiel asked curiously; he was leaning in a little closer than before.

“Well…perhaps there is something.” Dean said quietly as he continued to lean in too. “As long as you are still willing to volunteer?” 

Castiel answered him by closing the gap and placing a long anticipated kiss on the hunter’s lips.


	12. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is living his dream life with Dean until he gets a visit from Sam and the truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearest ones! Thank you to my readers and my commenters :) It would be great if I could get a couple more if possible? X
> 
> (I got the idea for this story off a Tumblr post I saw.)

The warm feeling of Dean peppering his face with tender butterfly kisses was probably Castiel’s favourite way to wake up. He cracked his eyes opened and smiled up at his husband. Dean looked so beautiful in the early morning light; the sun behind him made it look like the taller man had glorious angel wings and accompanying halo.

“Morning, baby” Dean crooned, his voice still gruff from sleep.

“Good morning, Dean” Castiel replied and then pulled his husband down so that they became entangled in some lazy morning love making.

It was a Saturday and so fortunately they were both off work. Dean had his job at the mechanics yard and Castiel had a job at the library. They worked hard all week and then Castiel cherished the fact they could spend whole weekends together. Even if they were doing nothing at all, Castiel loved spending his time with Dean.

When Dean realised it was nearing midday he offered to get up and make some pancakes. Although Castiel could have laid there all day snuggled into his partner’s side he supposed he was rather hungry and so gave Dean one last kiss on the lips to signal his agreement. Dean left for the kitchen still only wearing his boxer shorts. 

After getting dressed himself Castiel decided to go down to the living room and do some tidying around. He would pause every now and again and admire the various photos in the room (in the home he had bought with Dean). There was the couple on their wedding day, on a road trip with Sam, and one of them on the beach on their honeymoon. Castiel remembered each occasion fondly. 

“Food‘s ready!” Dean soon hollered from the kitchen.

Castiel entered the room sniffing the various sweet aromas. Dean had put on a t-shirt and sweatpants at some point but he still had his mused pillow hair.

“Everything looks wonderful” Castiel said as he admired the perfectly stacked pancakes. 

“Mmm, including you” Dean mumbled as he pulled Castiel into a one armed hug and kissed the top of his head.

The couple then took a seat at the table and dug into their breakfasts. After a while Dean started to get a grin he got when he was being a tease and insisted on feeding Castiel some of the pancake. Castiel was eager to return the gesture and it was like they were love-struck teenagers again.

Once the pancakes were gone Castiel insisted on washing up (as Dean had cooked), but Dean maintained on drying anyway. They worked together in blissful silence, and afterwards decided they would spend the afternoon watching movies.

As he had little experience in the field Castiel let Dean pick the movie – an old western he insisted his partner had to see. Dean put in the DVD and then settled down on the sofa next to Castiel. He put his arm around the smaller man and pulled Castiel towards him so the Castiel’s head was resting on his chest. Castiel let out a sigh of content as Dean gently ran a hand through his hair. All was well.

About halfway through the movie the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it” Castiel announced and Dean groaned at the notion of him having to leave. Castiel smiled and pecked his husband’s cheek before heading to the door.

When he opened it to reveal Sam, Castiel’s smile immediately fell and instead his body became tense with fear. This was not the Sam he knew. This Sam looked tired, frantic, and also regretful. Deep down Castiel supposed he had always known this day would come, and it scared the hell out of him.

He quietly closed the door behind him and stood with Sam on the porch.

“I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” he asked bluntly.

Sam nodded grimly. “You came on a hunt with us a few days ago and got jumped by a Djinn so I’m here to get you. This is just your fantasy.” 

“I knew it was too good to be true” Castiel whispered as he looked down at the floor and allowed a tear to escape him.

“Dean?” Sam asked. Castiel was almost surprised that he knew and nodded slowly.

“Please don’t make me go back” he looked at Sam with tears freely streaming down his face. He didn’t want to be in a world where Dean didn’t love him. 

Sam sighed. “Cas, the real Dean is waiting for you. He’s been so scared and he wouldn’t rest until we found you. Please, come with me, Cas. Or else you’re going to die and Dean…it’ll break him.” 

Castiel sniffed and nodded. “Okay” he said and wiped his eyes. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Cas, who is it?” Dean’s voice came from the opening front door. “Sammy?”

“Go back inside, Dean” Castiel pleaded.

“Cas, why are you crying?” Dean asked worriedly. “What’s going on?”

“Sam” Castiel said sternly. 

The younger Winchester shot an apologetic at Dean before pulling out his gun and pointing at Castiel.

“Whoa, Sammy, what the hell?!” Dean cried. 

“It’s okay, Dean” Castiel whispered, and then Sam pulled the trigger.

“Cas!” he heard Dean cry desperately before the world went black.

\--------------------

“Cas!?” 

Castiel woke up gasping for air and found that Dean was holding his face in both hands. The former angel stared at him and for a moment wondered if the hunter was going to kiss him, just like in his dream, but of course he was in reality now – this Dean was more rugged. 

“Hello, Dean” Castiel replied in some kind of a joke to hide his upset. 

Dean let out a short amused laugh before pulling the smaller man into his arms and holding him tight. 

“Thank god you’re okay” he muttered into Cas’ hair.

Castiel clung back. Even though this reality was nothing like his fantasy world this felt right. This was the Dean he knew and loved. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the feeling of Dean’s lips softly brushing against his forehead. For a moment he was startled, but then he just sunk closer into Dean and basked in his warm embrace.

Maybe there was hope after all.


	13. Taxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Dean Smith is being forced to go on a date if he wants to keep his job, but Castiel, his taxi driver, is a lot more appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for the Kudos! So sorry I’ve been neglecting to update but I’ve been working on my other story. I promise I will get back on track! I hope you enjoy this next little one shot :)

Dean Smith stepped out of the Sandover Inc. building in Ohio and finished up sending some e-mails on his phone whilst he waited for an empty taxi to pass by. He was not looking forward to the evening ahead of him.

Eventually a taxi with the centre light on appeared and Dean hailed by sticking out his arm. The driver pulled over and Dean climbed into the back.

"Where can I take you?" The driver asked in an endearingly gruff tone. 

Dean looked up and saw the man's piercing blue eyes staring back at him through the rear view mirror as he waited for a response. Dean's mind went completely blank for a moment as he was absorbed into the crystal orbs.

"Sir?"

Dean blinked rapidly and shook his head. "I...uh...yeah. I need to be at Sotto restaurant please.”

"Alright" the driver replied as he pulled away from the curb. 

Dean was drawn to the licence swinging from the mirror and saw the other man's name was Castiel Novak. 

"That place is pretty fancy. Do you have an important date?" Castiel asked.

Dean was not really one to engage in idol chitchat, but perhaps he did need someone to vent to about this, and there was something about Castiel that appeared kind despite his slightly rugged exterior.

"Yeah, pretty important" Dean sighed.

"You don't seem happy about it?" 

"I'm not really; I didn't have much choice in the matter" Dean confessed.

Castiel frowned a little and tilted his head. "Why not?"

“My boss, Adler, is making me go on a date with this girl who is the daughter of an owner in a rival company. He’s hoping to use it as some kind of peace treaty so they can do business together. Anyway, I met her at this charity event once and she was pretty…” He paused and struggled to the think of the right word.

“Crazy?” Castiel suggested.

“Yeah” Dean agreed. “Like, she was in to me but…really in to me, you know?” 

“Why shouldn’t she be? You’re very attractive” Castiel stated. 

Dean was once again left a little dumbstruck and he stumbled over his words. “I…uh…thanks.” He hoped Castiel couldn’t see the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“My apologies. I’ve made you uncomfortable” Castiel realised with a slight glower on my face. “My people skills are a bit rusty. I usually don’t ask questions, and customers don’t usually want to talk to me, but you seemed distressed.”

“Nah, man, it’s cool” Dean tried to assure him. The businessman cleared his throat. “Anyway, Adler said that if I screw this up he’ll demote me. I haven’t been on a date with a woman in a long time though.”

“Do you not have enough time because of your work?”

“No, I mean, I’ve been on dates but…just with guys.”

“Ah” Castiel said, but he did not sound shocked or (more importantly) put off. “Well, Mr..?”

“Smith, Dean Smith.”

“Well, Mr Smith, I don’t believe that your boss can actually force you to date someone you don’t want to and hold such a severe punishment for failure over your head. That just doesn’t sound right to me.”

“Yeah, but you don’t know Adler. He’s a tough son of a bitch.” Dean sighed as he rested his chin on his hand and looked hopelessly out of the window.

“Forgive me, Mr Smith, as it’s probably not my right to say, but I personally would not be happy working for someone who treated me that way. You seem like an intelligent man. I’m sure there are far better employers who would appreciate your talents.”

Dean looked up and saw Castiel was giving him a small smile of encouragement in the mirror, and although he had known the man for only the best of fifteen minutes, the small gesture gave Dean a swell of confidence in himself that he hadn’t had before.

“You really think so?”

“Yes, I’m good with seeing beyond peoples masks and seeing their true faces. Yours is tough but kind, too kind to let down a woman who you don’t even have any interest in, and a boss who seems to think he can dictate your social relationships.”

Dean’s brow creased thoughtfully as he pondered over Castiel’s words. It wasn’t until the driver turned around in his seat that Dean realised they had stopped outside of the restaurant. Dean looked into Castiel’s wide and honest eyes (with almost a hint of pleading to them as well, he would say) and he decided that yes, this man was far more his type than any woman he would be about to meet. 

“You know what? You’re right. Adler is a jackass who can shove his threats where the sun don’t shine. He’ll find my resignation on his desk in the morning. I don’t want to work for someone who thinks they can manipulate me like this.”

Castiel gave a small smile. “Alright. If you are sure. So, where can I take you instead, Mr Smith?”

“Please, call me Dean” he insisted. “And how about you take us to the greasiest burger joint you can think of and dinner is on me.”

Castiel blinked a little with confusion and then tilted his head to the side again – Dean was now certain that he found the small action adorable.

“Are you…asking me on a date?”

Dean shrugged in an attempt to appear nonchalant, but really his heart was beating harshly against his chest.

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call it.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, I would like that very much. I do have a fondness for red meat.”

Dean laughed at the man’s innocence and Castiel seemed confused again, but then smiled as he turned back and started to drive them away. 

Dena pulled out his phone and called the woman he was supposed to meeting to tell her it wasn’t going to happen. Needless to say she had been angry, shouting all sorts of threats and abuse at Dean, but he didn’t care. He was certain he was doing the right thing, and he was certain that he wanted to get to know Castiel.

When Castiel pulled the car over again they were outside a small looking diner.

“Now, this is more me. But, I think I’m a little over dressed” Dean mused as he looked down at his bright striped shirt and fitted suit.

“Here.” Castiel pulled the blue tie off from around Dean’s shirt and wrapped it around his own neck before going into the trunk of the taxi and pulling out a tan overcoat and slipping it on. “There, now we’re both overdressed.”

Dean smiled at Castiel with great adoration. 

Yes. He had definitely made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, ducklings!
> 
> Comments and Kudos would mean so much to me :) xxx


End file.
